


Tuesday, November 6th

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, First Time, Introspection, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: It's closing time at the Rose Apothecary, and Patrick can't wait to get some alone time with David. Just one more customer to take care of, and the night would be theirs.But there was only one problem. Patrick wanted nothing more than to make love to his boyfriend, David Rose, though he for some reason couldnt seem to figure out how to make that happen. Ever since the misunderstanding involving David's non-proposition on the second day of their relationship, David had been perfectly (some might say overly) respectful of Patrick's boundaries, accepting his request to take things slow.But Patrick didnt want things to go slow anymore. He just couldnt seem to figure out how to speed them up!ORA very introspective and slightly angsty chapter from Patrick's perspective, with a light sprinkling of smut.





	Tuesday, November 6th

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been obsessed with these two for a long time now... I've just finished reading every single fic in the damn tag and now here I am. This is my first David x Patrick fic! I hope I did them justice :)
> 
> This fic takes place on November 6th... after they say I love you but before Christmas. Patrick is freaking the eff out out about not having had sex yet. 
> 
> Warning that I was feeling particularly emphatic as I wrote this and there is a heavy use of italics lol

Patrick quietly stepped out from the back room, unnoticed, and leaned against the counter of the Rose Apothecary. He sighed happily as he watched David helping a customer across the room. He loved watching David, especially when he didn’t know he was doing it. It gave him leave to drink in the minute details he missed when his boyfriend’s attention was focused on him. Because when Patrick had David’s attention, he would find himself lost in those dark eyes and become dazzled by the emotions and cravings that gaze would stir up inside him. He’d become entranced and he’d miss out on all the other little things he loved about him too, that were so much easier to observe when David was acting candidly and their connection wasn’t quite so... heated. 

 

Right now, David was squinting pensively at the scarves, his soft lips pursed as he considered the options. Patrick stopped to appreciate the dramatic body language of which David was so adept and that he loved so much. David’s left knee was locked and his right hip cocked out to the side, and he leaned his right elbow on the arm he had wrapped around his stomach. Patrick couldn’t help but feel a twitch of interest below his belt as he watched David scratch his chin where his 5 o’clock shadow was tantalizingly growing in, obviously deep in thought. Patrick loved David’s stubble.

 

Finally, after several moments of intense contemplation, David reached up to grab one, but at the last second his hand jerked sideways and he selected another. Then he turned to the middle aged regular who drove in from Elmdale most Tuesday evenings, and held it up to compare to her colouring and complexion. David’s eyes sparkled and he smiled and nodded approvingly, and Patrick echoed the expression from across the room. 

 

“Yeah, uh huh, this is the one.” David affirmed, wrapping it around her neck and fluffing it up on around the shoulders. “You are definitely an autumn. I don’t know what I was thinking, almost selecting the Robin’s Egg blue. Luckily, my aesthetic judgement and eye for colour is infallible. You look fantastic.” Patrick felt his smile widen and he tried to control it, biting at the insides of his cheeks, but it was impossible. He was so in love with this man before him, it ached inside him and begged to be released in smiles and laughs and the desire to  _ touch. _

 

Carol (that was her name) turned to admire David’s selection in the mirror, and Patrick felt pride warm in his chest as he could see her glow and preen under David’s attention. He was so amazing with their customers, it was something that had surprised and delighted Patrick when they’d first opened, something he’d been secretly, and shamefully, a little worried about. Now David stood behind her in the mirror, fluffing the scarf artfully, before placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded at him in the reflection. “Oh David, it’s perfect!” She gushed, and David nodded back a little smugly.

 

“You’re going to be the hottest thing at your husband’s sister’s boss’ birthday lunch.” He affirmed, patting her shoulders once more, and then gently turning her towards the counter to check out. They were technically supposed to have closed five minutes ago, though there was no great rush. As they turned, David’s eyes caught Patrick’s and there was a smugly shy, uniquely  _ David  _ smile that tugged at his lips as he realized Patrick had been watching him. Patrick allowed the eye contact to linger, and to heat up, enjoying the flush and fluster it brought out in David. He could see his boyfriend stutter in his step, his mouth opening and closing twice, before he was able to rip his eyes away and return his focus to Carol.

 

“Do you want me to grab you one of the eucalyptus under-eye serums to go with this? We just got them back in stock and we’re almost sold out already.” David asked her, steering her away from the cash and towards the display. 

 

“David, I told you to leave some for the customers.” Patrick chided, teasing, and smiled as David threw his head back and placed a dramatic hand on his hip. 

 

“Okay, can you blame me for trying to stock up?” He retorted, voice rising. Patrick chuckled. It was so easy getting a rise out of him. “I had no idea how high the demand would be and this is an  _ artisinal _ product, Patrick. It can take months between batches. Art cannot be rushed. And it’s the only thing that can contain my morning eye puffiness. So sue me for wanting to be beautiful.” David whined, and beside him, Carol laughed. 

 

“I’ll take two then, though I don’t think anything could help me with  _ my _ under eye bags.” She said with a laugh, taking another of the small jars and turning towards the counter. Patrick stood up as she approached, but then his eye caught David’s and there was a spark there. A promise, passed in an instant, that said he knew this was their last customer of the night. That soon they’d be alone. And suddenly Patrick felt flushed and aroused, and had to clear his throat. He didn’t at all feel up to cashing Carol out at the moment. In fact, he had to get out of there if he wasn’t going to jump David right then and there, Carol be damned.

 

“Uh, David, can you get this? I’m just going to…” He stumbled, flustered by the satisfied knowing smile David was giving him from behind Carol’s back. “It was, uh, lovely to see you, Mrs. Michaels. I just… have to--” And then he turned and practically ran to the back room, leaving David to complete the transaction. 

 

Patrick paced anxiously for a moment, before settling against the big walnut desk to wait for his love. His  _ lover,  _ he thought. Although… was he really? His lover, that is? Not in the way Patrick wanted, not yet. But that wasn’t  _ David’s _ fault. Patrick huffed out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair and back to pull against the tightness in his neck.

 

These thoughts had been swirling around Patrick’s mind a lot, recently. Almost constantly, if he was being honest. A dark cloud of shame and frustration, constantly hanging over his head, unlike anything he had ever experienced before, or even really knew how to explain. This was  _ his  _ doing,  _ his fault.  _ But he didn’t know how to fix it. 

 

He’d meant it when he’d said it, back then, that he needed David to respect his need to take things slow. But he didn’t realize how  _ literally _ David would take him at his word, especially after the embarrassment he felt after that misunderstanding on the second day of their relationship. Since then, things had moved  _ glacially. _ And it was good, at first. It gave Patrick a chance to process everything, and also just to really savour all of the  _ firsts _ they were experiencing together. And for Patrick,  _ everything _ was a first. 

 

His first kiss with David had been his first ever kiss  _ with a man. _ Something he’d been dreaming of for a very long time, but never really thought he would have the guts to  _ do,  _ let alone with someone so special _.  _ He had honestly resigned himself to a life where that side of him was just never given a chance. Because Patrick was good at misery, he was good at disappointment, and he  _ always _ played things safe. 

 

He was used to constant restraint, he had employed it during every minute of his life since early adolescence when he realized he liked Mike Johnson of the Toronto Maple Leafs a little  _ too much _ . He was very patient, he could make do in unpleasant situations and find a way to even be happy in a mediocre and uninspiring way. He was fine. He didn’t have to be  _ happy.  _ It was good enough to just be  _ fine.  _

 

But then he’d met David Rose, and everything changed. Suddenly, Patrick  _ wanted.  _ He wanted happiness, he wanted freedom, he wanted  _ David. _ And suddenly he had the audacity to  _ hope _ . To hope he would find that happiness. To hope he could live his life open and free. To hope that one day he could call David his own. 

 

So that night that David had kissed him, the happiness Patrick had felt in his heart was so strong and overwhelming he thought he might burst, and that had been  _ enough.  _ It had been almost more than he could bear. So that next day, when it had seemed that David wanted more already, Patrick hadn’t been ready. He honestly couldn’t think of anything in the world that would be more wonderful than just  _ kissing _ , because to that point in his life, that had been the most wonderful thing he had experienced. He didn’t have the capacity to think that  _ big  _ yet. So he told David he needed things to go slow. 

 

And then it turned out that David had never actually  _ meant  _ to proposition him, and that it was just a big misunderstanding, and he was clearly mortified by the whole situation. And from then on, David had taken 100% of his cues from Patrick. Patrick had been the first to push their kiss to deepen, licking at David’s lips and eliciting a breathy sigh and an opening that had made his cock twitch. Still did, if he thought about it. Which he was now. He reached down absently to rub at and adjust the growing erection contained under the thick denim of his jeans. 

 

Making out had been  _ good. _ It had been  _ great.  _ It became Patrick’s new happy place, the thing he wanted to be doing at all times, regardless of responsibility or the need for food or water or sleep. Again, it had been  _ enough. _ And David had stolidly accepted that, and never initiated anything beyond the boundaries that Patrick had previously established. He even seemed happy about it, a fact that blew Patrick’s mind and made him eternally thankful on a daily basis. The problem with David respecting his boundaries, however, was that all the responsibility was on Patrick to make things move ahead.

 

Thankfully it had been a pretty natural and mercifully quick progression to move on to a little over-the-pants grinding during these makeout sessions, otherwise Patrick might have died from sexual frustration. And David had taken to it enthusiastically, and seemed happy, once again never pushing past pre established limits. But he was obviously afraid to push Patrick away or ruin things my moving faster than he was comfortable with. And Patrick  _ hated  _ that. He hated that he had done that to David. Made him afraid to go for what he wanted, to initiate and to  _ take _ from Patrick. He hated it for two reasons.

 

First, because he honestly hated asking for what he wanted, and he was always so hesitant to push for more. If it was David asking for more, Patrick would have indulged him in anything and everything, with no limits or hesitation. But when it came to indulging his own desires, it just didn't come naturally to him. He was so used to repressing his wants and needs, he was terrible at asking for what he wanted. It just never felt right. 

 

Secondly, almost embarrassingly, he had realized as the newness of everything wore away, that Patrick knew more about himself now than he previously ever had. He understood his needs in a way he’d never bothered to before, and had come to the realization that he _ wanted  _ David to ravish him. He wanted to belong to David, in every way. He was excited by the idea of David just taking him and having his way with him, whenever and wherever. He wanted David to bend him over this desk and fuck him until he forgot his name. He wanted it so  _ badly _ , but he had made David too afraid to try. He had robbed himself of that spontaneity he now knew he wanted so much. And now, if he wanted it he had to ask for it. So why couldn’t he just bring himself to ask?

 

Because it had been so long, it had almost become awkward. It was hard to explain, but Patrick likened it to that feeling where you’d gone just a  _ little _ too long replying to a text so now you just had to never talk to that person ever again. Because you had no excuse for not replying and now you were too embarrassed. He was living with that feeling, 24/7 it seemed now, but with his own  _ boyfriend _ . The man he loved more than anything in the world, the man who said the same things in return about  _ him. _

 

Patrick had at least been able to push them to the point of blowjobs. One night after they’d closed for the evening they’d popped open a bottle of prosecco to celebrate a particularly great sales day and Patrick had built up enough liquid courage to drop to his knees and do something he had been thinking of for a  _ longˆ _ time. And fuck had it been a revelation. He’d worshipped David’s cock ever since, and David did the same in reverse. It was perfect. It was magical. It wasn’t enough anymore. 

 

The problem was that they’d progressed to the point where they both would get each other off on a fairly regular basis. There was no  _ lack  _ of sexual release, and no actual  _ need _ for sex, other than the fact that Patrick (and presumably David)  _ wanted it.  _ And fuck did he want it. Every little thing David seemed to do made Patrick think about sex, it was almost getting in the way of his day to day life. But he couldn’t seem to make himself ask for it. And David was still respecting Patrick’s boundaries. 

 

So because Patrick was  _ the worst _ , he’d let the same scenario play out night after night, like a really sexy version of Groundhog Day, where they’d make out and eventually go down on each other, and then maybe go back to making out. Possibly repeated a few times, if they had the privacy and the leisure. But that was it. Never more. Because David was a perfect gentleman and would never do anything to make Patrick uncomfortable. 

 

If only he knew how uncomfortable this near-permanent boner was. 

 

After Patrick had sucked David’s cock the first time, he had figured it would be a natural progression to having sex before too long. He hadn’t worried when a few weeks had passed, because he got to go down on David any time he wanted, to feel his silky length in his mouth and feel the pride as he made his boyfriend cum down his throat. And David was like a wizard, giving blowjobs the likes of which Patrick hadn’t previously known existed. And it wasn’t like he’d never had his dick sucked before. But apparently Rachel had been like amateur hour, when it came to how David made him feel. 

 

But maybe it was just because it  _ was _ David, and he’d make him cum no matter what because Patrick loved and wanted him so much. It didn’t matter. Patrick had been the happiest and most satiated he had ever been. But then time started to pass, and they still hadn't tried anything else.

 

And then Rachel had shown up and ruined everything. That was the beginning of the end, when it came to Patrick’s feeling of awkwardness and having waited too long. That was his chance, that first night after they’d gotten back together. That was the best and most perfect opportunity to move things to the next level, and Patrick had already decided he was ready for more. But then David had gone down on him, and Patrick hadn’t stopped him. And then he chickened out and instead of asking David to fuck him, he’d reverted to what was safe, what he knew, and bent to worship his cock like he’d done so many times before. 

 

After that, it felt like he’d missed a massive opportunity. And now that it had passed, it was almost like an elephant in the room, but one that David was determined not to mention. The next opportunity happened not too long later, when David had first used the ‘ _ B _ ’ word. The second he’d heard David utter the word boyfriend, Patrick had wanted to kick Stevie out and drag David to the back room immediately. But he hadn’t. And when they were alone later, he’d fallen back to the same pattern. 

 

Things got  _ really _ weird when they still hadn’t made love, even after Patrick’s massive gesture at the open mic night. He knew David wanted it, he knew  _ he _ wanted it, but for some reason he couldn’t figure out how to make it happen. And now that they’d passed three pretty major milestones that probably should have been celebrated with sex, it felt like the ship had sailed and maybe this was just how it was going to be forever. 

 

When he still couldn’t bring himself to do it after they said I love you for the first time, Patrick began to feel sad, not just sexually frustrated. That was it… the last milestone for a long time. And sure that night was amazing… sure it was the culmination of all of his hopes and dreams coming true. David  _ loved _ him! And yes the intimacy they had shared that night had been mind blowing. But it should have been  _ more. _ David deserved  _ more. _ Hell, so did Patrick. 

 

So that brought him to this point. Going out of his mind with a desperate need to fuck David Rose. More urgently, to  _ be _ fucked by David Rose. But having no idea how to make it happen. David was out there right now, about to finish up with the last customer of the night, and then they’d be alone. Patrick had some lube and condoms in the drawer of the desk ( _ just in case _ ). They’d have all the ingredients they needed to make this happen… Patrick needed this to happen, more than he’d ever needed anything else. 

 

Except, how could  _ tonight _ be the night? After all those other, more perfect nights had come and gone with nothing? How could their first time be on a  _ Tuesday night _ , in the stockroom of their store? Didn’t David deserve more? Didn’t  _ Patrick  _ deserve more? Shouldn’t he make it special, for both of their sakes? 

 

The problem with that was, that had been exactly what he’d told himself before each and every missed opportunity. Somehow those nights had passed, probably because they had been  _ so perfect _ , even without sex. Because David and he had shared things beyond sex on those nights. They’d shared a piece of their souls with one another. It had been so much more than he could already ask for, and somehow each of those opportunities had slipped by. Still perfect. But Patrick also wanted sex. 

 

Patrick found himself mentally counting down to the next milestone he could figure out… Christmas. But that was still basically two months away, and he thought there was a serious chance that he might die of frustration by then. He wished, not for the first time, that David would just make a move. But that wasn’t fair. He’d asked him not to. This was Patrick’s fault. 

 

He just wished he didn’t feel so strangely awkward. And guilty. If he made the move on David tonight, or even just  _ soon _ , how would he explain it? After they were done, when David would have questions, how would he answer them? How would he explain forcing his boyfriend to wait  _ so long _ , like some sort of fucking  _ saint,  _ when Patrick was ready to go months ago? It was just like when David had waited several days longer than necessary to end their separation, except, like, a  _ million times worse. _

 

And it was made  _ even worse than that _ by the fact that Patrick had given David a lot of shit about that, ribbing him about it sometimes even after David’s amazingly vulnerable olive branch offering. He had mostly been upset about the lost time together. That was 3 days they’d been apart that they’d never get back, and he mourned the loss of those days and had taken it out a little on David. And he knew that David felt bad about it. Really bad. 

 

So how would David take it if he found out that Patrick had been wanting sex since  _ before that even happened  _ but still made him wait? Patrick ran his fingers through his hair again, tugging as best as he could, though it was hard when it was this short. 

 

That was the bottom of this problem. How would Patrick explain to David that this random Tuesday November 6th was the night he was  _ finally  _ ready. Why tonight? Why not a night a week ago? Or a month? How, exactly, had he come to this revelation so suddenly, when he presumably hadn’t been okay with it even the night he had declared his love to David. Why had he not been ready then, but he was now?

 

Oh, Patrick was fucked.

 

There was no way out of this, no way to explain it. He moved his hands to grip the edge of the desk he was leaning against, and he squeezed it tightly until his knuckles turned white. Again, his mind strayed to Christmas. If he waited until Christmas, he could play it off like it was a gift. It would be perfect, David would never question his reasoning then. 

 

But he couldn’t  _ wait _ that long. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Patrick’s head snapped up when he heard the front door bell ding. Carol was finally gone. They were alone at last. Patrick felt his pulse begin to speed up, and a flush rise up his neck along with a rush of blood to his groin. Despite all his worries and anxieties, he was still extremely hot for David Rose. He licked his lips in anticipation, gripping the desk for support. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and chest as he anticipated David’s arrival any second. 

 

It was crazy, it was still like the first time with David, every single time. The nerves and anticipation and giddiness never changed, and Patrick hoped it never would. When David slunk into the room with  _ that look _ in his eyes, moving seductively and with that private smile he saved only for him, Patrick felt his heart stutter. God Damn, did he love this man. And  _ God Damn _ did he want him. 

 

David was walking slowly, slinking towards him like some sexy besweatered erotic dancer, but it was too slow for Patrick. He couldn’t wait a second longer to be touching and possessing his man. So he strode towards him, crossing the distance in two long steps, and he pulled David towards him firmly. That elicited a gasp from David that  _ did _ things for Patrick, and he practically grunted as he crashed his lips against his boyfriend’s, parting them almost immediately and greedily licking inside. 

 

His hands moved in two directions, one travelling up to weave into and grasp David’s thick dark hair. The other slid under David’s sweater and t-shirt to feel the hot, smooth skin there. Patrick loved the feel of David’s hair between his fingers, and his skin against his palms. Sometimes he would stare at David’s perfectly styled coiffe throughout the day, looking forward to messing it up the moment the store closed. 

 

He deepened the kiss and walked David backwards until he thudded against the wall. David moaned a little into his mouth at the impact, and again the noise travelled straight to Patrick’s groin. He grunted in response, rolling his hips forward into David, pinning him in place. Patrick could feel that David was already hard, and he groaned again in appreciation as he once again rolled his hips, pressing their already straining lengths against each other. 

 

David was smiling into their kiss, clearly enjoying himself, but after a few moments, he pulled back and looked deep into Patrick’s eyes. “What has gotten into you?” He asked, and he wasn’t mad, Patrick could see the love and amusement shining in his eyes. But he also knew that something was up.

 

“Nothing, why, what do you mean?” Patrick replied, a little too quickly. His voice was husky and out of breath, but a little too defensive, and he knew his eyes were wide and guilt was probably written all over them. 

 

“Oh nothing, no, don’t--it’s nothing bad.” David stumbled, worried by Patrick’s reply as he started but smiling shyly by the end. “It’s--it’s good. Really good. It’s just, you’ve been, I don’t know, a little more--” David struggled to continue, to explain something that Patrick knew exactly how to explain, but couldn’t seem to find the courage. 

 

“Can’t a guy just love his boyfriend and appreciate his body?” Patrick replied, and okay, that wasn’t really a fair answer. It was true, but it skirted the truth. The truth was that David was starting to feel suspicious that Patrick was keeping something from him… and he was right. Patrick felt a wave of guilt wash over him. 

 

Patrick had let this anxiety consume him to the point that he was acting weird, and David was sensing it, and Patrick knew how anxious David was in his own right. His trust was built on a foundation of ashes from the horror show of past relationships… it was shaky at best. He had to be reassured on the regular how much Patrick loved him and how secure their relationship was. And Patrick happily reassured him, accepting David’s emotional baggage willingly and with open arms because he  _ loved him.  _

 

But now he was  _ adding _ to that baggage, and fuck did Patrick feel shitty. It was one thing, before David started to notice. They were happy, even without sex. But Patrick knew David. Even if it wasn’t worrying him too much now, the insecurity and worry would burrow and gnaw at David as he sensed Patrick’s tension. And if Patrick didn’t get up the nerve to say anything, that tension wasn’t going to be going anywhere.

 

He really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn’t know if their relationship would even  _ make it _ until Christmas, at this pace. 

 

To hide the mini-meltdown happening in Patrick’s brain, he once again crashed his lips against David’s and kissed him within every inch of his life. His entire soul felt like it was on fire. With love, with need, with guilt. He ground himself against David, bucking his hips and moaning as he kissed his way down his neck, tugging at the neck of David’s sweater to expose his collar bone and suck and bite at the skin there. 

 

David seemed very conflicted as he pulled away in the direction Patrick was pulling the collar. “Okay, but this is just  _ cashmere _ , so--” He said, squirming out of Patrick’s arms. Patrick panicked for a second, but breathed a bit easier as he watched David pull the sweater over his head, taking the t-shirt with it. Patrick swallowed roughly at the sight of David’s bare chest. He swore it was like the Kill Bill sirens would go off in his head every time he saw him like this. 

 

For a moment, David just stood there, looking at him. Smiling shyly. But then Patrick started frantically unbuttoning his own shirt, his hands fumbling in their haste, and David stepped forward to help. He reached forward to kiss Patrick as he did it, and tugged impatiently as he got to and struggled with the bottom button. The button had popped free in the end, but Patrick couldn’t have cared less when he felt that fucking amazing feeling of David’s chest pressed against his own, skin to skin. 

 

They made out with a fervour for a few minutes, moaning and humping desperately against the wall. When David finally pulled back once again, he was out of breath, his lips were swollen and red, shining with wetness, and his eyes were bright.  _ And suspicious. _

 

“Okay, something is definitely up with you.” He said, and that glint in his eye turned devilish, and the shy smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. When Patrick couldn’t seem to reply, David kindly continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining.” He said, smiling and leaning in to kiss Patrick sweetly on the lips once before pulling back again, smiling contentedly and closing his eyes, like he was savouring it. Patrick felt his heart constrict at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Not complaining at all.” David added, his voice soft and husky at once, leaning back in for another kiss.

 

And Patrick was in heaven. And all at once reminded why he had found himself in this predicament to begin with. Because every moment with David was perfect enough as it was, it was so easy to get caught up in it and just never get to that next level. Take this moment for instance. Patrick could stand there, just making out with David, forever. Honestly, he could. And he would be happy from now until forever, just with that. It was hard to improve upon perfection.

 

And yet, there was still something they hadn’t tried, something they hadn’t shared together. There was still one big  _ first _ to come. And Patrick was undeniably stressed about the fact that it hadn’t happened yet. And David was starting to pick up on that. Even if it wasn’t worrying him yet, it would soon. Or eventually. 

 

Patrick couldn’t wait until Christmas.  _ David _ couldn’t wait until Christmas. 

 

Patrick knew he had to figure something out, and he had to do it fast. He refused to be the cause off any additional anxiety for David. 

 

The question was… was tonight the night?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So this came out of me very suddenly and without warning and I really hope you liked it! As my first david and Patrick fic I'd love to hear what you thought!
> 
> Also I'm not really sure if I should add a follow up chapter or leave this as a one shot, any thoughts on that would be appreciated too!


End file.
